


I'm gonna miss you

by BunnyR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly this was my major theory/headcanon for a while, and that's why Annoying dog has godlike powers and why there are so many Temmies, that Toby and Temmie worked for Dr. Gaster, they die but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyR/pseuds/BunnyR
Summary: Uh yeah this is sort of how I think Gaster was split or whatever? Haven't finished the game, was at the core before I lost my save file.An intern wakes up to the news that he will not live to see tomorrow.
Kudos: 1





	I'm gonna miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah I don't really need critiques or anything? I just wrote this cause I've had the idea for a while. I don't think I'll write undertale again, but hey you can always look at my other work if you like what you see.

It was the sirens that woke him up.

Loud and blaring, only accompanied by the swirling red lights. Why were the sirens going off? They were only supposed to go off when…. A sense of dread washed over him, like a bucket of cold water. In no time at all, he was dialing the professor.

“DOCTOR! IT’S HAPPENING! THEY’RE EARLY AND-AND…

“I know.” the doctor said grimly as the doors to the lab opened, followed by his assistant not far behind. “I got the alert.” The two younger workers watched helplessly as the Doctor began to press buttons and flip levers. 

“WELL? WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR? HELP ME!”

They didn’t hesitate, immediately beginning to follow the doctor’s lead. 

  
“T minus 2 minutes Doctor…” The assistant said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Her breathing was becoming unsteady, but she wiped the tears away, attempting to focus on her task. She breathed in, and out, and in and. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, seeing the sorrowful faces of her boss and her best friend. And she began to cry, clutching the elder’s shirt like a child. He pulled the two close, quietly comforting the two.

The siren only got louder, and the massive portal frame in the center of the back wall began to glow, brighter and brighter still. 

“T minus 10.” the computer system stated.

“9”

“8”

The doctor felt his own tears fall.

“7”

“Do you think we’ll be together after?”

“I hope so. I'm gonna miss you.”

The doctor felt himself laugh, just a little. It was pretty pathetic wasn't it?

“4”

“3”

“2”

And then there was nothing left of the research lab, the doctor, his assistant, or intern. Just a massive crater. And from the crater crawled a young child with cherry red cheeks, matching eyes, and a wide smile.

-

Somewhere, nowhere and everywhere at the same time, the doctor is torn to shreds and stitched back together over and over. The assistant finds she is not alone, and yet there is no one but her. And the intern is now more powerful than his form can handle and so finds a more suiting shape. Luckily for him, the assistant isn’t too far away. But the doctor…

Well, he'll take his sweet sweet time to arrive once again. We can only hope that it's is not too late.


End file.
